


Chapter 13

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [13]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 13 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

One week after dinner, during which you swapped phone numbers with every member of Spencer’s team, you, Penelope, Tara, JJ, Emily and Savannah were in a group message, finalizing the time they would come into your shop. It was a Saturday, so you were working, but Savannah had gotten off from the hospital and the BAU had a day off. The boys would be doing their own respective things at home.

Derek would be spending quality father/son time with Hank. Rossi was spending the day with Joy and Kai. Luke was going for a run with Roxy and Spencer said he’d make dinner for when you came home from work.

\-- So noon is okay? 

Penelope was beyond excited and had been texting everybody all morning.

Once you’d responded in the affirmative, a litany of “See you thens” came from Tara, Savannah, Emily and JJ. They were all very much like you, albeit in different ways, so you knew that over time, you'd come to love them just as much as Spencer did.

At noon on the dot, Penelope walked in with JJ. Savannah arrived next and finally Emily and Tara had driven in together. While you were finishing up with one of your regular creepy customers, they looked around the store, marveling, grimacing and standing in general awe at the array of toys, clothes and scary equipment hanging on the walls and standing on the shelves.

“Well, thank god he’s gone,” you said, sticking out your tongue and shaking your hands.

“A regular?” Emily asked. “It looks like he’s in here a lot.” 

“He is. And he’s always creepy. He likes the scary section,” you said, pointing behind you.

“Yea, what the hell is all that?” Savannah asked. “I’m no prude, but that’s some scary looking shit.”

You shuttered. “I stock it because people want it, but I only know the minimal amount about that stuff because it creeps me out.”

JJ laughed. “What made you decide to open a sex shop if that kind of stuff freaks you out?”

“It was really just a matter of business. That’s what I have my degree in. It made sense in the area, so I figured I’d just suck it up and stock the stuff,” you said smiling. “So where did you ladies want to start? I may not like that section, but I have an array of knowledge about the rest of the store that I would glad to impart to you.”

They all laughed, searching around the store for something to ask about. The last person you would’ve thought would speak first opened her mouth.  
“Do you have something portable?” Savannah asked shyly.

Should you just come right out and admit that you wearing that kind of device when you’d met them at dinner last week? Your mouth had next to no filter, so the answer was probably yes. “You mean like a vibrator?”

Savannah blushed. “Yea, I think it would be a lot of fun to go out somewhere with my own little secret, ya know?”  
You smiled. “Yea...I do know.”

“Oh my god, I’m learning things about Spencer I’ve never wanted to know,” Emily chuckled. “Are you saying that you and Spencer have used something like that?”

“Ummmm...” you said, biting your lower lip, “Yea. I might have been wearing something last week at dinner.” You snorted.

Everyone’s mouths fell to the floor. “Oh. My God,” they all said at the same time. You went to grab the particular item off the shelf, bringing it over to Savannah. “It’s very well-priced. Very discreet. And there’s a little remote that either you or Derek would have control of.”

“There weren’t any pockets in the skirt you were wearing,” Penelope started, “so that means Spencer had the remote on him?!”

“Yea, he was torturing me at the table. Apparently, meeting you last week wasn’t eventful enough; he had to fuck with me,” you said blushing.

JJ was stunned. “Who knew Spencer had a kinky streak?” she said, looking around the store as if trying to figure out what other items he might have used with you.

“He’s actually in my phone as Kinky Prince Charming,” you said. You loved that there was this side of him that no one else knew; that was reserved especially for you. You felt it meant that he was comfortable enough to be different around you.

“As a psychologist, I am learning so much about Spencer’s brain right now,” Tara said, “Have you used anything else in here? Something you might recommend for a single lady?” The hopeful look in her eye made you giggle.

You walked toward the right side of the store and threw her the box. It was the hitachi wand you had at home. It was probably one of the greatest things a woman could have that wasn’t the real thing. “It’s ah-mazing,” you laughed. “And just because I know you’re going to ask, I bought that before I met Spencer. During a particularly long and difficult dry spell.”

Penelope was staring in fear at the back of the store. “Why would anyone want to use this stuff?”

“I have no idea, but to each their own, I guess,” you responded.

“I figure you’ll undoubtedly ask, so I’ve also used the rope kit back there. Bamboo rope. Really soft. The red one is so pretty.”

“My god, Spencer is kinky!” Emily laughed. “Amazing. Still learning new things about him after all these years.”

You picked up a small buttplug that you planned on buying. You and Spencer had discussed some booty things and you wanted to start with something smaller than his cock. It was a steel plug with a jewel on the end; it was called a princess plug. However, you didn’t want your new friends to know about that just yet, so you put it in your pocket discreetly and reminded yourself to check it out before you left for the day.

Over the course of the next hour, you assisted each of the ladies in picking something out from the store. Tara bought the hitachi you recommended, as did Emily after looking it over. Penelope bought cat ears that she proudly said she was going to wear in the office because they looked cute. JJ brought a sexy, little number she thought Will would enjoy and Savannah bought the vibrator you’d suggested. After learning more than you probably should have about each other, considering you’d only met last week, everyone packed up their things, said their goodbyes and headed out, with promises to make girls’ night, with you included, a regular thing. After they left, you helped another couple of customers before closing the store, checked out your purchase and headed out the door.

**

“Hey, baby,” you said, as you walked into your apartment.

He was sitting on the couch, having just taken dinner out of the oven. “Dinner’s ready,” he said, walking across the room to give you a kiss.  
“It smells delicious.”

“You have a fun day?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I did, and just so you know there might be some things about I us that I let slip to your friends,” you said through the cutest smile you could possibly muster. 

“Did they see you make the purchase I asked you for?” he asked. “Because frankly, I don’t care if they know about anything else.”

“Nope, that I waited for until they’d left,” you said, pulling out the small plug for him to see.

He twitched against his jeans, probably wishing you weren’t both hungry right now. “I’m afraid to admit how much I can’t wait to try this out,” he said, turning the plug over in his hand. “And the jewel is green, as if I imagined any different.”

You blushed. It was your favorite color and every fiber in your body was tingling from the thoughts racing through your mind.

“You ready to eat?” you asked, staring at the plug, “because I’m ready to do other things, but i need fuel first.”


End file.
